


Accolade

by rozyroe



Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Gen, LTM TIME BABEEYYY, ShinayaWeek2020, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: Shintaro has always been kind, and hates being alone. He cannot stay where there are things left unfinished.For Shinaya WeekDay 3: Fav Canon Moment
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Accolade

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with how this came out but I already knew this was going to be my hardest prompt for the week. I'm just happy I'm staying consistent.
> 
> Warnings for References to Guns/Gunshots
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment!

He wakes up in the halls of his old school and for a moment wanderers if the last few months were all a weird dream.

Or maybe this was a dream? Considering he is laid out on the floor and not a nurse bed. He looks around and notes that everything seems just as he remembers it and he also looks down at himself and realizes this must be some kind of dream in a dream because he is himself.

His awkward 18-year-old self, who only left his room a few months ago. Even if they seemed like some pretty long months. He wonders how he got here and goes to stand up, facing a harsh of vertigo.

His head  _ hurts _ .

( His flinches at the sound of the gun, skin turning white as Kido drops to the floor and the scream around him ring loud in his ears. 

Konoha? What is  _ wrong _ with him? )

He takes a few deep breaths as the feeling behind to pass and pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. Nothing to do now but push forward. As he walks he notices his eyes never seem to focus, no, the world around him is washed in a hazed glow of sunset.

He looks out to the windows and finally realizes he isn’t dreaming at all. He has seen something similar before, in the edges of his memory as if from a time long ago.

The Haze.

( He doesn’t want anyone else to die. He can let Konoha die

Not like they did.  _ Please! _

Konoha Turns the gun on himself. 

Shintaro runs. Konoha Pulls the Trigger. Shintaro Falls.

Konoha Screams. )

How is he here? It didn’t seem like he fit the rules to come here. Thought the rules for this place didn’t seems o set in stone. He continued on. He tried to open doors as the hallway seemed neverending but none of them budged. He giving in to his own frustration when the last door he tried swung open.

Inside was a room in hazy blue, women with long black hair flickering about her face and a boy, himself.

This other version of himself looks so tired, even by his own standards. His skin as an ashen gray and his demeanor hollow. 

Oh.

So this is what he could have become? He had felt it all those months ago. Ene had pushed the darkness to the edges of his seemingly forever broken heart and the rest of the Dan had smoothed over the edges. He was finally free to breathe, to grieve, and not be swallowed by it. It seems this his other self had no such option that or it came too late for him to care.

The two figures paid him no mind. He looks farther and saw another door with a familiar classroom designation sign hanging above it. He didn’t know how he knew but he did. If he walked through that door he would see her again.

He rushed past the two figured and quickly opened the other door, the sound of stumbling footsteps came from behind him but he didn’t care about it.

She stood there as she looked two years ago, surprised alight in her brown eyes.

It is then that he is filled with a strong feeling of longing, it had been so long since he had seen her and had felt nothing but paid and anger. It still hurt, oh how it hurt, but the pain was dulled now. The void in his heart filled with the nagging of a cybernetic girl. The loud laughs of his sister and the teasing remark from her friends. The would never truly replace what he had before but it was nice to be around a close group of people.

(he pushed aside a thought that haunted him all that time. Were they ever truly close?)

He steps up close to her and she remains silent, a moment caught in time between them.

“Hey, Ayano.” is all he says, and grins softly.

She lets out a soft little gasp but grins back. The lines of her eyes crinkled at the corners and he has to stop himself from pulling her close and pressing a kiss there. They were never together and he is alright with that now. Still, He wished he could have given her more of the affection she so clearly deserved.

“I Died.” She replied, “I’m so sorry.”

He shakes his head at her, if it had been a year ago he would have snapped, ranted about how dare she leave him like that. He is disgusted to know he used to think like that. She was not His, she was all her own and she was suffering. He only wished he could have done more for her.

“No, I’m sorry. I wish I could have done more. Though there isn’t anything we can do about it now”

She looks surprised again at his answer and takes a moment to think before replying. “You at least deserve a better Farewell.”

It Is his turn to be surprised. She looks...resigned but determined. To much time has past and Ayano cannot come back. It hurts him to leave her like this but he couldn’t leave the others alone just yet.

“Okay.”

She looks to him her hands curled up in her scarf, a nervous habit she has had for as long as he has known her. She looks to the floor before slipped the muffler off her shoulders. “Ayano?”

“Red is the color of a hero. Maybe this will help too.” She throws the scarf so it wrapped around his shoulders, comes closer to him just a bit to fix it just right. She seems a little sad to let such a precious piece of clothing go but stops him when he tries to take it off.

“I believe in you. Your Kindness. I always have.”

He looks down at the new piece of his ensemble. He feels the ghost of a press to his forehead and looks up again. There was nothing where Ayano once stood but he knew what she meant all the same. This was Farwell but not forever. They would see each other again in this life or the next but for now? He had other priorities.

Red jacket. Red Scarf. Red Eyes.

The newly knighted hero marches on.


End file.
